


A Beginner's Guide to Sexting

by drunkenCharm



Category: Durarara!!
Genre: Age Difference, High School, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sexting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-28
Updated: 2016-02-28
Packaged: 2018-05-23 20:03:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,630
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6128522
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/drunkenCharm/pseuds/drunkenCharm
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kadota dares Izaya to sext his client. Izaya doesn't miss out on the opportunity to possibly screw himself over.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Beginner's Guide to Sexting

**Author's Note:**

> I'm bad with titles. Unbeta'd oneshot that I thought of in the car. Back then it seemed like a fun idea to me. Don't actually think of this as a beginner's guide to sexting, please.

Kadota leans against his friend’s back, not being able to see the other’s expression when he makes his suggestion.

“You keep talking of your ‘hot client’. Isn’t he like fifty? I bet he doesn’t even know how to text,” he muses, the tremble against his own form caused by a light laughter the only indicator Izaya listened to him. The sun hangs high above them, raining her rays down on them in an unforgiving manner. Kadota huffs and makes to open his school’s uniform jacket. It’s incredibly warm on the rooftop, and they are sitting close to the fences, not anywhere near a sheltering shadow. Izaya enjoys watching the sky and the rooftops, sometimes standing directly at the fence so he can cast his eyes down on the people below them. But even his limbs are too heavy-weighted in the summer’s sun to bring himself to lean against the hot iron web that is supposed to keep the young people from falling off.

Kadota shifts a bit. The other body is a warm press against his own, too warm to be comfortable really, but at the same time he enjoys the slight contact they are able to make this way. Izaya isn’t a very physical person, never was. Whenever it comes to things like close proximities between two people he starts to fidget, risking awkward motions so he can avoid someone coming too close to him. The seemingly casual contact between them demanded a build over years of friendship. But eventually his rather strange fellow came to grow accustomed to the other’s presence, and now he accepts it willingly when Kadota reaches into his personal space.

For this reason, he reacted very puzzled when Izaya began, suspiciously incidental, to mention his new client.

“He’s older, you know. I mean, _much_ older! And he looks really good…”

An almost dreamy sigh had left the boy’s mouth, his gaze drifting off into the distance as he was seemingly lost in a mental image.

It successfully bewildered Kadota, who, up to this point, had ruled out the possibility of his friend realizing something like physical attraction about someone. For a second he felt jealousy, just the slightest pinch, but enough to make him aware of the unreasonable emotion.

Thus, it didn’t take long for him to decide to convey his feelings into the form of mocking approaches.

Izaya’s spine painfully dug into his back when he took a deep breath, craning his head backwards until it was resting on his friend’s shoulder. Like this, he can look at the clouds above them, slowly wandering past.

“Is that jealousness I hear in your voice, Dotachin?” he asks and his tone is heavy with jeer.

Kadota frowns, but doesn’t satisfy the boy with any back chat. He knows he is an open book to the other one, Izaya being able to read the slightest changes in his body language, in his tone, in his face. It fascinates him as much as it creeps him out sometimes.

“Am I not right, though?” he asks instead.

Izaya laughs again, a high, pearly sound.

“He’s not fifty, silly. I don’t even think he’s thirty yet. But older than me. Have I ever mentioned I like older men?”

“You haven’t mentioned you like any one at all,” Kadota grunts. There it is again, the hollow pinch in his chest. “What’s so special about him?”

Silence follows his inquiry and he turns his head a little, listening to Izaya muse quietly.

“I don’t know,” he eventually replies, and his voice was tinged with curiosity. “He just has this aura of power around him. It barely needs a word from him and the people jump to his command. I bet he’s really experienced, too.”

Izaya’s voice lowers conspiratorially. Kadota feels his cheeks heat up and the sun isn’t to blame this time.

“So,” he begins, coughing against the sudden croak breaking his voice, “have you ever… done anything?”

“Of course not!” Izaya lifts his head off his friend’s shoulder. “That wouldn’t be very professional. You’re very silly today, Dotachin.”

Said boy finally makes to turn, so he is able to look the other one in the face. “What even do you _do_?”

Izaya meets his gaze. Slowly, he lifts a finger and presses it against his lips. Kadota watches the smile that begins to spread his lips apart.

“Business secret,” he aspirates in mock caginess.

It earns him an irritated frown from the other boy. Kadota feels his patience suddenly wear very thin. He knows nothing about this man Izaya is talking so fondly of. He can’t imagine his friend to talk so highly about _him_ to anyone else, especially not in that unfamiliar heavy voice. It took him a long time to earn the right to share the boy’s presence, without him moving away when he came too close, or regarding his words with not more than a taunting glimmer in his eyes. At first, Izaya had struck down any advances of his, like he did with every new person approaching him. Sometimes, Kadota has the impression Izaya doesn’t actually want anyone close to him. This thought helped to feed the ugly beast called jealousy sitting in his chest, squeezing his heart whenever the boy mentions his client. That is the only thing he calls him, ‘his client’. No name. Nothing. Kadota isn’t able to make himself a mental image of the man.

“That’s lame,” he comments, watching, with unease, the smile on Izaya’s face spread even further. “I bet he’s not actually that cool. Probably can’t even turn on a computer by himself.”

“How come technical advance is a requirement to seem adequate in your eyes?” The smile on his face becomes lopsided. “Besides, I text with him every day, so there’s that.”

“You text? As in, you send him weird pictures you found on the internet?” Kadota’s eyebrows crease as he remembers the latest picture Izaya had sent him. They were usually rather bizarre, but obviously entertained the boy.

Izaya shook his head. “No, no. Of course not stuff like that. But when he wants to see me he always sends a text, knowing that I’m still in school and can’t call, and all that.”

“So,” Kadota drawls, “when he wants to do business, right?”

The other one drops his gaze, and he smiles again, but it lost all its taunt. It looks sincere.

“Who knows,” Izaya begins, scraping at the surface of the bench they’re seated on. “Maybe it’s just a pretense, so he gets to see me again?”

I bet, Kadota thinks bitterly, immediately scolding himself for it.

“There’s an easy way to find out,” he says instead. The tone in his voices captures Izaya’s full attention as he lifts his head to look at his friend curiously. _Finally_. “Do you know what sexting means?”

“Sexwhat?” Izaya repeats, brows furrowing in apparent confusion.

“Sexting,” Kadota repeats and ignores the little flip his stomach does at the shameful taste of the word on his tongue. “You send someone a text, something frisky, and then they reply with something similar. It’s like cybersex, but with texts.”

The last is something he learned through another classmate, as the boy sent him a screenshot of a chatroom he resided in regularly. Kadota read the strange conversation, his face feeling warmer by the second, as Izaya had sat next to him, visibly amused. The concept of sex isn’t foreign to any of them, but neither could hand in any experience so far. If he was honest, Kadota had figured his friend for a rather asexual being, given how he never showed any apparent interest in anyone. Be it boy, or girl. Any advance rolled off him casually. Now, he muses, it might have been just the fact they weren’t his preferred age.

Izaya looks at him, tries to read in his features whether he was joking or not.

“That sounds rather pointless to me,” he mumbles eventually. “Why would people do that? They don’t get to actually have sex. So what’s the point?”

“How would I know?” Kadota shoots back, and, with a bit more venom: “Why don’t you ask your guy?”

His heart drops when he catches the familiar glimmer in Izaya’s eyes.

“Is this a dare?” the boy drawls. He watches the face of his friend closely, as it shifts from unease to an expression of challenge.

“If he replies,” Kadota says, “you can have my lunch for the next month.”

Izaya never brings any lunch himself. There was no one to prepare any for him, this Kadota knows, so he usually ended up sharing with the boy anyway. Still, the offer had its desired effect. The boy’s eyes light up in anticipation.

“It’s a deal then.”

“Hey, wait, what do I get in return?”

“You?” Izaya looks him over for a moment. “The invaluable experience that I embarrassed myself in front of a grown ass man. Can’t put a price tag on that, can you?”

Kadota smirks as he listened to his friend. “Alright, then. Text him now.”

Izaya’s smile falters until it manages to drop from his face altogether. “What?”

“Well,” the other boy begins, feeling a sudden playfulness in his bones, “it’s not really fun if it happens while you’re by yourself. I want the full experience. Or are you scared of anything?”

He watches as his words settle inside Izaya’s head, and release their desired effect. His cheeks take a subtle pink tinge, lips pressed together as he is visibly restraining himself. It was only for a moment though, then his expression changes to that of bitter admiration.

“I didn’t know you could be this ruthless, Dotachin,” he mutters, but there is approval swinging in his voice. “You really are a cruel human being.”

“Yada, yada – get on with it, chicken!”

He rolls his eyes when Izaya attempts a staged pout, the expression looking too alien on his face to be believable. Obediently, the dark haired boy starts to search his pockets, pulling out a blue flip phone. A single pendant is attached to it, in the form of a dog’s paw. The two of them found it lying on the ground as they made their way home. Izaya picked it up immediately, ignoring Kadota’s concerns for germs and the similar.

“Free stuff!” he happily announced and carried the little thing around since then. It swung when Izaya flipped the phone open, starting to search his contacts. Kadota leaned in closer, curiosity striking him as he finally saw his chance of learning of the man’s name.

“ _Shiki_?” he lets out, without any grand conviction in his voice. “What kind of name is that? Is that his first or his last name?”

“I don’t know,” Izaya chirps. He is about to begin typing, when he comes to a halt and turns to look at the other boy. “What do I type?”

Kadota snorts. “Like I’d tell you! That’s your part of the deal, alright?”

Izaya weighs his head from side to side for a moment. Seemingly, he hasn’t thought this far ahead into his friend’s mischievous idea. Kadota watches the boy intently as he waits. He knows Izaya is too proud to just pull out of the deal now. Instead, he rattles his brain for words to type into the small device.

With a smile, his thumb starts to fly over the screen, quickly tapping in a sentence.

_[What if I told you I was horny right now?]_

Kadota scoffs unconvinced. “That’s a bit cliché, don’t you think?”

It only earns him an easy shrug from the other one. “How would I know? I’ve never done this before. Starting out with something plain and obvious seemed like the best idea to me.”

He chews on his lip for a second. Kadota can see him hesitate.

“Are you already giving in? You haven’t even send it yet.”

“You know,” Izaya starts and carefully turns his head to look at his friend, “if this blows up, I might lose my client. And if it _really_ blows up, Shiki won’t stand for it. He can get quite… _physical_ , when he feels fucked over.”

Kadota pales as he catches on to the boy’s words. “Izaya, what kind of business are you doing?”

A smile that looks awfully off crawls onto Izaya’s face. He snickers while the other’s expression slips. Before Kadota can change his mind about the dare Izaya presses down on the little button that sends the message on its way, sealing their fate. It’s followed by a long-stretched moment of complete silence. Both boys stare at the switch phone in Izaya’s hand, watching how the message appears on the screen in a still unanswered conversation log. Kadota lets out the breath he has been holding and his heart starts to jump excitedly inside his chest. He regrets his unthoughtful move of daring his friend into such an idea. Of all people he could mess with, and he chose Izaya, having been led by his own foolish feelings of jealousy. But at the same time he can’t ignore the rising prickle of anticipation running through his veins. The other boy must feel the same, as he can sense the shiver that momentarily shakes his frame, making the hairs on his arm stand on end.

It seems like a small eternity, the two figures still closely sitting together under the noon sun, when a little bubble appears on the screen, announcing an incoming message. Both Izaya and Kadota hold their breath in unison.

_[ **?** ]_

The breath soundly leaves their lungs.

“How eloquent,” Kadota remarks, letting his eyes glide over to Izaya. The dark haired boy is still looking at the message, appearing to be in deep thought. Kadota is still waiting for a reply when he begins to type out the next message.

_[School is so boring. The teacher doesn’t even realize I’m touching myself in her class.]_

Kadota blushes as he watches the small letters appear on the display. “You’re not even in class right now,” he mutters, the first thing that comes to his mind.

“So? He doesn’t know that.” Izaya smirks as he sends the message on its way. It took another few minutes and at first it seemed as if the conversation would end on this rather quick note, but then the bubble reappears. Kadota ducks involuntarily, while Izaya lifts the switch phone closer to his face.

_[ **School is important. Don’t get distracted.** ]_

“Way to play hard, Shiki-san,” Izaya comments, but he doesn’t seem put off by the advice at all. He quickly types a reply.

_[Too late. I’m already hard. These pants are getting really tight. Wish you were here to help me out.]_

Izaya pauses. “Should I add a smiley? Like a winking one, you know?”

He squints his eye in imitation of the emoticon, crowning the expression with an awkward smile. Somewhat bewildered, Kadota shakes his head in response.

“No, that’s weird. I hate when people use so many smileys.”

“Speak for yourself,” Izaya remarks, but he listens to the other boy’s words and leaves the message as it is.

This time, the answer comes quicker.

_[ **Careful, informant.** ]_

The message elicited two reactions: a breathless gasp from Kadota, who by now feels at great unease about all of this, and a broad smile from Izaya.

_[I got one hand down my pants. My cock feels so hot and heavy. I like to think it’s your hand gripping me.]_

Kadota reads the message, mixed feelings tightening his throat, as Izaya sends it off. It joins the other speech bubbles on the little display. He swallows against the invisible rope constricting him and lays a hand on Izaya’s shoulder.

“Hey, you can stop now, alright? You won the bet. Izaya? Come on, this is weird.”

“Aww, Dotachin. Don’t be so uptight! Isn’t this entertaining you? It sure is entertaining me.”

“No, stop it, I mean it. What if he gets really mad? He already sounds pissed to me.”

“That’s because you don’t know him like I do,” Izaya drawls, looking over his shoulder to catch Kadota’s concerned stare. “That’s his natural state of being. I’m sure you’d understand if you ever saw him.”

In this moment, Kadota decides he feels a great desire to never meet the man in person.

“S-so,” he stammers, Izaya’s words not having been able to relieve him of his worries yet, “why does he call you informant? What business is he-“

He cuts himself off when the phone buzzes in Izaya’s grip. Both boys look down to read the next message.

_[ **And if it was my hand?** ]_

The triumphant laugh scatters across the wide rooftop, its echo getting lost in the distance. Izaya throws his head back as his shoulders shudder with laughter that dances on the borderline to hysterical. Kadota watches him, completely thrown off by his friend’s reaction.

“This man!” Izaya breathes heavily when he finally manages to calm down. “He really exceeds my expectations. This was a great idea, Dotachin!”

“No,” said boy croaks. “This is so weird, Izaya. I already said you won. Why do you keep answering him?”

“Because,” Izaya replies overly sweetly, “this is something new. Something out of the usual.”

He pokes Kadota in the side when he doesn’t react right away. “Hey, hey – this isn’t going to backfire on you, alright?”

It’s supposed to reassure him, but he finds only very little comfort in his friend’s airy promise.

_[Your hand is much bigger than mine. You grip my cock and it’s completely engulfed by you. I’m very needy, but you don’t give in that easily.]_

_[ **You’re right about that. How about I stroke you slowly until you beg for more? I’m sure you can beg wonderfully. Especially on your knees.** ]_

_[I can do many more things with my mouth than just beg. For example, your cock would fit in there perfectly. Laying heavily on my tongue, I can taste your precum.]_

“How do you know any of that stuff?” Kadota mumbles. He doesn’t dare to meet the other boy’s eyes, instead fixating his gaze on the device in Izaya’s hand, reading the latest message again and again. Izaya tuts, but it comes off more humoring than its meant to straighten him out.

“Please,” he purrs lowly, “I _educate_ myself. And I know you do, too, Dotachin. I saw your browser history when we prepared that school project.”

The boy’s head yanks up and Izaya chuckles when he watches the red on his friend’s cheeks deepen.

“Don’t worry,” he tries comfortingly, “everybody does that. Watching porn is so normal, come on. Besides, everybody has to start somewhere, right? It must have some educating element, otherwise Shiki-san wouldn’t be so indulged by our little play here.”

Izaya regards the display with a warm look. The little bubble pops up, only to vanish the next second.

“Ahh, thinking more carefully about your next move, hm?”

_[ **Have you ever sucked off a grown man before? If not, you might be in for a mouthful. Don’t think I’ll treat you gently just because of your age.** ]_

“Hmm, Shiki-san sure is serious about this,” Izaya muses, carefully typing a response.

_[I don’t need you to be nice with me. I want your hands in my hair when you force me down on your cock, making me swallow it all at once.]_

“That’s called deep-throating,” he explains without invitation to the boy next to him.

“I know,” Kadota admits sheepishly. “I’m not completely unknowing, Izaya. Okay? I’m just surprised you know any of this stuff… that’s all.”

The boy next to him snickers, lips pulled apart and stretched over brilliantly white teeth. “I’m just teasing you!”

He nods without much conviction. Izaya is enjoying all of this way too much, he comes to realize. But adding it to the way he pines over the older man it shouldn’t come as a surprise really. Still, Kadota feels as if he set something in motion which can’t be undone that easily, or maybe not at all. Neither can he decide whether he is glad about the positive response of the man or if now he should feel more concern for his friend than before. Izaya, on the other hand, seems completely content with how the situation evolves.

The next message announces itself with a lively buzz. Kadota peeks over Izaya’s shoulder.

“It says you received a file,” he annotates, which earns him a quiet huff from the other boy.

“Thanks for telling me, Dotachin. I don’t know what I’d do without you!”

He lets the snarky remark slip, and holds his breath when Izaya makes to accept and open the file. For a moment, he blinks at the picture, trying to make anything out. When the realization sinks in, Kadota jerks back, a hand reaching to brush over his mouth.

“Th-that’s a cock!” he stammers. “Jeez, that’s so lewd…”

“That is indeed a dick,” Izaya attests. Kadota winces when he realizes the faint glimmer has turned to a bright flame in the boy’s eyes. “See this? ‘You’re doing this to me’, he says. Seems like I’m also good at seducing older men. Now, that’s something that’ll come in handy, I’m sure.”

Kadota is still horror-struck when Izaya makes to stand up, merrily hopping off the bench they are sitting on. He watches his friend walk away and finally remembers how to speak.

“Hey, where are you going?” Kadota calls after the boy.

Izaya turns around to him, casually walking backwards toward the door leading back into the building. “Haven’t you heard? My client’s waiting for me. Duty calls!”

“You’re going to miss chemistry,” Kadota tries with a faint hope, but the door has already fallen shut behind Izaya.

This victory, he decides, doesn’t taste half as good as it was supposed to.


End file.
